conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Canopus
Canopus, exist as a part of the multiverse, being an alternate version of our world. The major difference however is Canopus is inhabited by other sentient beings besides humans and some humans here can manipulate magics called "Magna" or an inner spiritual energy called Stashik, these people are called Diviners, While sorcerers practice the art of Magna. Creation There is an undiscovered planet beyond Neptune which follows a long, elliptical orbit, reaching the inner solar system roughly every 4,640 years. This planet is called Naburu. Naburu collided catastrophically with Tumast, another planet located between Mars and Jupiter. This collision formed the planet Canopus, the asteroid belt, and the comets. When struck by one of planet Naburu's moons, Tumast split in two, and then on a second pass Naburu itself struck the broken fragments and one half of Tumast became the asteroid belt. The second half, struck again by one of Naburu's moons, was pushed into a new orbit and became planet Canopus. Stashik and Magna Stashik is created by all living things. The concept of Stashik advocates that each atoms within a human body contains a small portion of Stashik and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "Small Universe of Energy". The Diviners take the knowledge of the Stashik to the next level: since humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms to achieve super human feats, such as super strength or the ability to control elements. The next stage of mastering Stashik, is the ability to create an armor from one's Stashik. Magna is defined as "the art of causing change to occur in conformity with the will" is derived from the same source, the sorcerers focused their spiritual energy to their Artifacts or by the use of spells rather than unleashing the magna right from their body, which they claimed more "barbaric". This comment has resulted in a tension between the Diviners and the Sorcerers. Advanced Sorcerers can also summon armors created by their Magna. History The calender of Canopus is called BGW (Before the Great War) and AGW (After The Great War). Before The Great War Prehistoric period The first human of Canopus were believed to appeared around 600,000 BGW but this is uncertain. They have been there for a long time, as they engaged in battles of survival with other species during an ice age in some time around 500,000 BGW. The Dinosaurs were believed to appeared around the same time. An alien civilization of reptilian humanoids remembered as the "Vamores" colonized Canopus. Around 8,996 BGW, they engaged in warfare with the Humans, forcing the Humans into slavery. Monuments and ruins, scattered throughout the planet, were built by the Vamores. The largest of these ruins, located on the northern edge of the Huang Xi Swamp, China. was identified as the Vamores Holy Place. Human scientists of Canopus agreed that the end of the "Vamores" civilization, 5,467 BGW, may have been the result of the "Vamores" negligence towards their environment. Recent discoveries by the historians pointed out that the Vamores were driven back by a man they called "The First of the Diviners". The Roman Empire The Romans rose to new heights when, in approximately 5,010 BGW, they successfully manipulated the power of the Stashik. Due to this achievement, they used their newfound power to conquer the surrounding nations. They conquered and enslaved other nations rather than benevolently aid their advancement, thus turning to the dark side. The Roman Empire, officially established in 5,000 BGW, dominated half of the planet for 410 years. At its height, it consisted of more than 500,000 romans and 1,000,000 slaves. The use of Stashik had profound consequences which led to the total collapse of their Empire. The Romans began to feed off of Stashik from their slaves and created dark side energies that further corrupted its creators. After 1,600 years of supremacy and control, the Empire began to fracture. Huge slave revolts erupted throughout the borders of the Empire along with various factions vying for control. This led to a civil war throughout Roman controlled space. The Empire collapsed when emperor Konstantine IX was assassinated by his own guards. The former Roman Empire is divided into many nations, most notably, the Kingdom of Greater Britain and the Ottoman Turks. Wars of the Roses The Wars of the Roses were a series of dynastic civil wars for the throne of England, fought between supporters of two rival branches of the Royal House of Plantagenet: the houses of Lancaster and York (the "red" and the "white" rose, respectively). They are generally accepted to have been fought in several spasmodic episodes between 2000 and 1999 BGW, although there was related fighting both before and after this period. Following the early death of king Edward III's heir apparent, there was a series of wars between the descendants of two of Edward III's younger sons: the Duke of Lancaster and the Duke of York. The wars showed the use of Magna for the first time in warfare. The sorcerers are former slaves of the romans who studies the Stashik but changed the name to Magna to separated them from their former masters. Both the Lancasterian and Yorkist army composed of sorcerers , ordinary soldier and tamed beast, such as the Dragons. In this time, the first Diviners after the romans, works as mercenaries, often hired by both sides. The sorceres who found the Diviners used the same method as the Romans, claimed the Diviners "barbaric" and "uncivilized" thus creating the tension between them. The conflict ended when Zachary of York slain the duke of Lancaster, Eduard II in the battle of Buckingham. After that, Zachary ruled Britain with the title "Dragon King", after he slain the Dragon of Eduard II in the battle of Buckingham and combined the two houses and founded the house of Gulliotin. Since then, they always have problem with the family members who fight to claim that title. Egyptian Civil War During the time of the Wars of Roses, Egypt was at it's golden age, Diviners and Sorcerers work together to built their nation. Egypt became one of the world most powerful nation, conquering it's surrounding region. Under the rule of pharaoh Ozymandias I, a powerful Sorcerer, Egypt has controlled all of the northern Africa and modern day Saudi Arabia. The Egyptian army is vast, contains 100,000 Egyptian soldiers and other 88,000 soldier from it's conquered regions. Ozymandias is always accompanied by his Sun Guards, elite Egyptian soldiers hand picked by himself. Each guard were armed with a Blaze Sword, a sword created by the sorcerers that is capable of launching a solar blast. However, their golden age was short lived, in 1995 BGW, Seth Thuntosep, a Diviner and leader of the Sun Guards, rebelled from his Pharaoh's rule. He claimed that he was the avatar of Set, the storm god, and founded the Cult of the four temple. The rebellion caused Ozymandias to distrusts all the Diviners in Egypt, resulting a war between diviners, who sided with the rebellion and the sorcerers who sided with the pharaoh. in 1994 BGW during the battle of the Nile river. The rebel forces successfully crushed the army of Ozymandias by summoning the Beasts of Set. the Pharaoh's army retreated to Aqaba, where they made their final stand in the Siege of Aqaba. The besieger pushed the defenders into the inner wall after 40 days of siege. On the 54th day, Seth personally led his army breakthrough the royal palace and he personally battle the Pharaoh. After a full day battle, the emperor realized that Seth was truly lost to the corruption of Stashik, the Pharaoh finally gathered his full and awesome power and unleashed a lance of pure Magna energy that pierced the gloating Seth' psychic defenses. Just before Seth died, he looked his pharaoh in the eye, shedding a single tear, begging his king to finish him for his betrayal. The Pharaoh saw regret in his fallen general's eyes. The Emperor also knew that the Dark Power of the storm god could attempt to possess Seth again, and that he would not be there to stop him if he did. Driving all compassion from his mind, the Pharaoh destroyed Seth utterly, his essence burned from existence. As the flames of the civil war subsided, the Pharaoh rallied the surviving Loyalists, stretching his 1st Legions thin across his empire to buy time for the other Legions to rebuild and rearm. Without their leader, the rebel force was easily crushed and Ozymandias reclaimed his territory. 1000 year before the great war main article: Events before The Great War Many things happened before the great war. Most notably is the foundation of the Diviner group, Black Vanguards and the Sorcerers Society. The Great War Background Johan Faust I, A renowned scientist, wanted to gain every bit of knowledge in the world, so he summoned Lucifer and made a pact with him. He would trade his immortal soul for his services. Lucifer saw this as an opening to earth he brought out his Fallen Angels or “Executors”, once angels but were seduced by Lucifer by promises of greater power and a horde of demon to conquer the world. Lucifer has three generals; Bal Itsir, Lord of the Executors, the most feared and powerful being in Hell and was only outranked in power by Lucifer and his son Prince Memmnon. Mephistopheles was a normal human who made a pact with Lucifer for greater power, so Lucifer combined him to 1,000,000 demons. He is one of the strongest and most powerful demon in Hell, even his own subjects feared his power. Memmnon was created from the very blood and essence of Lucifer's power and from it Memmnon came forward. The young Prince of Hell commanded his own creations called Wraiths. These creatures caused the very corruption and greed throughout the universe making everything slowly turn evil. But the Wraiths were only able to come into the mortal realm by sacrificing a hundred people at once in a special ritual. But because of the complexities of said ritual it has only been done once. The War Just one week after they arrived. Lucifer’s forces already claim Germany, Belgium, Poland, Denmark, French, Hungary, Lituania, Latvia ,Czech and much of the Scandinavian. The Diviners and Sorcerers that fled from their countries arranged a conference in order to unite all of earth fighting forces. The conference succeeded in forming the Alliance of Canopus. The Alliance of Canopus fought bravely all over Europe. In the Scandinavian front, the God Knights of Asgard fought alongside the elves that lived in the neighboring city Bohrivai. The Demons led by Mephistopheles Lieutenant, the owl headed and four armed Karnack sieges Asgard. In the 90th night, God Knigth Siegfried led a small team of commando to infiltrate the besieger camp and executed a surprise attack as a diversion while fellow knight Alexer was dispatched to request help from the Black Vanguard that are fighting in Norway. The mission was successful, the demons was too distracted by Siegfried’s team and failed to notice Alexer. Siegfried returned the following morning and continues the battle. On the morning of the 163rd day, the desperate asgardian raid the besieger’s camp and when the battle seemed to be lost, Alexer returned with 20,000 reinforcements. The combined forces of asgardians and their allies crushed the enemies; all 50,000 demons led by Karnack were killed in the battle. The Vanguards men who aided the Asgardians move back to Norwegia, which is now back in the hands of Humans, to continue their battle. In The Mediterranean. The Diviner clan of Raouga chooses to side with Lucifer. They opened another portal in the middle of Rome. Taken by surprise, the Human forces were quickly destroyed, in one week the forces of darkness has devastated all of Italy, Spain and Portugal. The Greeks manage to hold their position with the help of the gods and demigods. But after 3 months of fighting, all of Greece was finally taken. The surviving Greeks soldiers and warriors fled to Troy to continue their battle. The heirs of the 8 clans of Diviners moved to Egypt and join the African and Arabian black vanguards (also known as the Saudader), to counter the invasion of Africa which already claimed French occupied Algeria. The heirs managed to hold Lucifer’s forces in El Alamein but the Trojans and Greek failed to defend Troy. The great city of Troy was lost. The Trojan and Greeks retreated towards the Arabic region. The famous Turkish sorcerer Abdul Zanzibar made a speech after the fall of Troy, his speech was broadcast all over Canopus by the Turkish Ministry of Sorcery. His speech moved many people all over Asia to unite and helped the European. The People of Asia agreed to help the European. The Asian coalition was led by the Indian King Bishma, emperor Mirouko of Japan and Iranian prince Garsiv. The Asian army march through the Middle East and to the Mediterranean. They helped the Trojans defended their last stronghold, fort Schytia, and managed to push the dark forces back to Troy and after five days of battle, the city falls, destroyed by the battles. King Bishma left with his army to attack Lucifer’s stronghold in Hungary, guarded by the giant lizard Rhedosaurus and defended by Memmnon, Lucifer’ son. While Mirouko and Garsiv moved their forces to cleanse all of the Aegean sea. It is during this time, the holy fortress of angel, the Empoyrian, sent down twenty angelic warriors or Marshalls. The Twenty angelic warriors were sent down and scattered all over the theaters of war. Their leader, Cassiel, flied to aid Bishma’s army with two of his warriors, Szayel and Zakariel. The Russian army, Diviner and sorcerers fighting with all their power and aided by the Ice Elves of Siberia, the Draconic Brood (Dragon/Human Hybrid) and the Ukrainian diviners of Iron Guards manage to breakthrough Lucifer’s forces in Latvia. But their forces are devastated by counter attacks launched by the Fallen Angels. Vasili Romanov, manage to hold the Fallen Angels until the Marshalls arrived to saved the day. The Black Vanguards High Command in London was planning for an invasion of France codenamed “God’s Accession”. The mission is spearheaded by Vanguards man Jacques Byron. The invasion forces landed on the coast of Normandy and quickly destroyed the garrisons there. The invasion forces quickly took control of the Normandy beaches and head towards Lucifer's french HQ in Paris but was halted in Versailles by Kaan Lamar, leader of the Darksiders who joined Lucifer' side. To quicken their movement, one of the alliance commander Raynold Machamp purpose for a single duel between him and Kaan. if they win, the allince will retreat to the beaches but if the won, Kaan's forces will surrender. Kaan accepted the term and the two dueled each other, surrounded by their soldiers. Eventually, Machamp got the upper hand and decapitated Kaan. The enraged Darksider refused to surrender and the two opposing forces clashed. But without their leader, the Darksiders were routed, many fled from the battlefield and the remaining ones were either killed or captured. Machamp moved his army to Paris. The African and Arabian forces were successful taking back the Mediterranean, Asian army succeed taking back greece and forced the Raouga clan to used their forbidden technique, the Beastification, turning themselves into animal in order to gain immense power boost. but even with the beastification power boost, the overwhelmed Raouga was taken down by emperor Mirouko and his men. Eventually, all of the hellish forces are driven back for good. After The Great War In the AGW era. Many humans have forgotten the other species on Canopus, who are now lived in secrecy or hidden society. Therefore, some of them believed that creatures like Dragons, Elf and Fairies only a myth or legend. but in reality, some of them still exist, hidden from ordinary humans. The Black Vanguards who were greatly decreased in number during the Great War, relocated their HQ to Stockholm and continues their activities in secrecy. they will invite a good Stashik-sensitive children to be trained and joined the Vanguards. The Sorcerer's Society continued their lives in their hidden city and still communicate with sorcerers that lived among normal peoples. Industrial Age Industrial age sees major changes in agriculture, manufacturing, mining, transport and technology had a profound effect on the socioeconomic and cultural conditions starting in the United Kingdom, then subsequently spreading throughout Europe, North America, and eventually to the world. During this time, Diviners and Sorcerers have gone more advanced than the rest of the world. In this time. Germany, led by Rufus Himmler and his Axis Party, wages war on the world. The "Axis War" lasted for 8 years before Allied Forces reached Axis Headquarter in Berlin and captured Himmler. Modern Era Main article: Events of Modern Canopus In Modern Era, humans has re-discovered other beings in Canopus. The human technology was also advanced enough to colonize the moon and Mars. around 2,150 AGW, the League of Nations, secretly meet an ambassador from planet Warworld, the ambassador agrees that Warworld will support human tech in secret and when the time is right, humans will join their Interstellar Armada. Finally arounde 3,000 AGW the off worlders made a formal public appearance. Interstellar Era Canopus has finally joined the Deathrons' Interstellar Confederation. Many humans left the planet to become explorer, ambassador, sentientologist even ambassador in another planet. Also, in this era, the humans participated in numerous interstellar wars. Species Besides humans there were a sentient being called Drakus, the Drakus were humans that were spiritually and scientifically engineered by the Dread Rouges, an organization of Diviners who have achieved full brain and mental potential that wanted to conquers Canopus. Drakus were forced to obey the command of the Dread Rouges, but some of them, has managed to free themselves from the Rouges controls. These Drakus were called Lost Souls. Other sentient beings were the half-human-half-animal tribe Tatakuwa and many species of sentient monster, such as the Kuruks, supposed to be the next stage in human evolution, and the Kingdom of Renegals. Kuruks were "born" when a certain human suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into a Kuruk. Kuruks can shapeshift between their monster form and their human forms The Renegals were vampire monsters, who feed off of the Stashik inside humans to survive. they live in the dark forest of Rewande, near the sorcerers school of Sauber Gildio. Other mythological or magical creatures such as Dragon, Griffins, Vampires, Harpies co-exist in Cacopus. Migrated species included Druagas, Mythokis and Voltaras. Fauna Notable fauna of Canopus are; *'Ratwolve': rodent like predators found in desserts. They hunted in packs and had powerful olfactory senses. Whenever a Ratwolve had made a kill, the pack would unleash pheromones called killscent. When a Ratwolve was killed, its corpse would release a different scent called stink, which would warn away other Ratwolves. Killscent would attract Ratwolves from miles away, sometimes from multiple packs, forming an inescapable zone called a Murdeball. One strategy for escaping Ratwolves was to distract them with a killball, since they would ignore all other prey. *'Untua':Untuas were a species of herbivorus reptomammals (having both reptilian and mammalian traits) who were indigenous to the icy antartica. They could measure 15 feet long and nearly 8 1/2 feet tall. A healthy adult had no known predators. They were themselves omnivores. *'Kadal':A Kadal was a small reptilian scavenger that was extremely vicious and tenacious. It was also notorious for emitting an unbearable stench, and for a mildly toxic bite which could paralyze a Human with nausea. Kadals were native in Mexico. They had thin bodies about ten centimeters long, with powerful rear legs, two front legs with three claws, and a pair of smaller single-clawed grasping extremities on their neck. Their scent was not used for defense, but to establish mating dominance. Kadal vision worked by sensing movement, they would attack anything that moved. *'Firaza Shark': The Firaza Shark are a fierce underwater creatures that inhabited the seas of Java. They were extremely deadly and were known to attack anyone who dared to swim in their waters. *'The Japanese screaming bird': was an avian native to the islands of Japan. It was known for its loud screams. The wail of the screaming bird could be heard from miles away, and was used by the predator to flush prey out of undergrowth. Like most predatory birds, they could be tamed by a skilled trainer. They were often used by hunters, however, they were extremely claustrophobic and had to be kept in a large aviary. *S'pearbeak': the Spearbeaks is a species of flightless reptovian (creatures that exhibited the characteristics of both reptilian and avian creatures) predator with long neck and legs. They were known to flush out their prey by walking together in formation, spearing animals as they fled the grass before them. *'Toadettes': Toadettes were amphibians that lived on the surface of the Brazilian Swamps. These short, gentle, dense, green skinned creatures were camouflaged to blend in with water lily whose edges they fed upon. On their underside they had gnawing teeth and two pairs of paddle-like claws. Their flukes were used as rudders. Long, bloom-like tendrils grew from their head follicles to mimic Water Lily. *'Tarutung': The Tarutung was a herbivore herd animal with bristly hide and tusks that lived on grasslands. Tarutung were genetically engineered as a potential all-terrain hunting beast, and were found to be difficult to tame. *'Bangal': The Bangals were a mysterious herbivore capable of creating Stashik force field. In appearance, the Bangal resembles orenge lizards with a triceratops-like head. Bangals lived on trees and was breed by those who oppose Diviners. *'Wolf Otter': the Wolf Otters were a canine sized Otters found in Peru and Venezuela. The Otters huntedin packs of nine or ten. Their diet included fish, snakes even jaguars. *'Winged Wild Dogs': as a result of a mad scientist, a pack of African wild dogs is turned into winged dogs. they're currently under the care of Vienna zoo. League of Nations The governing body of Canopus is the League of Nation, which is an alliance of the 225 nations of Canopus. The League was the first permanent international security organization whose principal mission was to maintain world peace. The League's primary goals, as stated in its Covenant, included preventing war through collective security, disarmament, and settling international disputes through negotiation and arbitration. Other issues in this and related treaties included labour conditions, just treatment of native inhabitants, trafficking in persons and drugs, arms trade, global health, prisoners of war, etc. Origin of the League The League was formed by the surviving nations after Rufus Himmler's War. Principal organs The main constitutional organs of the League were: the Assembly; the Council; the Permanent Secretariat (headed by the General Secretary and based in Geneva). It had two essential wings in: the Permanent Court of International Justice; and the International Labour Organisation. The Covenant implied the establishment of auxiliary bodies for various questions of a more or less technical character. Therefore, the League had numerous agencies and commissions. Category:Worlds Category:Planet Category: